1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic system including a master device and a slave device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic systems such as computer systems come to have higher integration degree and higher-level performances, they consume more power. The increase in the power consumption causes more heat to he emitted in the electronic systems. Particularly, as the number of memories included in an electronic system is increased and the operation rates of a memory and a processor are increased, the amount of heat generated in the system is increased. More heat per area may be generated as the physical distance between the heat-emitting components, for example, between a processor and memories, becomes shorter in a system. When heat is generated following the operation of a component in a system, the generated heat may degrade the operation characteristics and sometimes may even cause an operation failure not only in the component itself and also in the other neighboring components as well. Therefore, managing heat emission in an electronic system is quite important.